1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tables and, more particularly, to a combined illuminated table and canopy for providing user enjoyment in dark ambient areas.
2. Prior Art
More homes have dining rooms than ever before, statistics show, and builders are making the rooms bigger rather than smaller. Unlike formal living rooms, which are getting smaller and have even disappeared in some houses, dining rooms are staying for a variety of emotional and practical reasons. Although most individuals don't spend a lot of time thinking about dining tables, they are a very important piece of furniture. We eat meals on them, put hot dishes on them, spill food and drink on them, write on them, read the newspaper on them and gather around them to discuss the worries of the world. We ask a lot from our dining tables.
Many people may prefer to relax in an armchair with a TV dinner, but we still need dining tables, whether for a family get-together, dinner party or leisurely meal. Many of us still use dining tables for special occasions or romantic settings, using candles to create a special ambiance as there's nothing as soothing as candlelight, especially on a dull winter's night. Based on the above mentioned needs, it would be advantageous to provide a means for providing an independent light source for illuminating a surface of a table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,229 to Bavaro discloses a back-up power system for a portable table lamp which accommodates a standard replaceable compact fluorescent bulb that is illuminated from an AC main power source when AC house current is available and is illuminated by a DC to DC converter when AC house current is unavailable. The converter is powered by replaceable low voltage battery located in the base of the lamp and charged by the AC source, and the loss of AC house current is sensed to cause the disconnection of the AC house current source and connection to the low voltage replaceable battery. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include a light source built into the surface of a table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,262 to Kelly discloses a light table having a table top surface fabricated of translucent or transparent polymer material, one surface being of a smooth and planar configuration, while the alternative surface may include a series of integral sockets, and into which various light blocks or game pieces may insert, and be built up into structured configurations. The smooth table top surface may be used with planar light transmitting pieces, tinted to various colors, be either translucent or transparent in configuration, and through their combination can provide both pleasure through their usage, and a source of education to the child regarding light and its transmission and color mixing to attain various coloration. The light blocks may be fabricated as fiber optics, and scintillating fiber optics, or of translucent material, to enhance the transmission of light emanating from the illuminating lamps provided within the interchangeable table top surfaces of this invention. The light table may incline. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for use as a standard table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,188 to Benton discloses a patio table and fan combination. The device uses a fan mounted on a pole that passes through the center of the patio table. The pole also supports an umbrella that can be used for shade when the table is located outside. The fan motor is mounted co-axially with the fan. The device includes pole mounted lights and a mist device. The patio table fan combination is powered by conventional household electrical outlet or by solar panels mounted on the patio umbrella. The central pole for the device comes in three pieces to facilitate shipping and assembly. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include a light source built into the surface of a table.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for providing user enjoyment in dark ambient areas. The combined illuminated table and canopy is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.